Mrs. Jumbo
Mrs. Jumbo is the mother of Dumbo/Jumbo Jr. after hearing rumors of her son joining the war with the Hero army she goes after him. History Long ago in the Indian jungle Mrs. Jumbo and her herd once lived at that time Jumbo was only just a young calf still with her mother and her aunts. Her life was happy and care-free as he frolicked threw the jungle with her heard. One day man came into the jungle they were from America and were here to capture animals for use in zoos and circuses. They chose the young Jumbo as there target along with a female tiger cub and in front of her eyes Jumbo's heard was slaughtered lucky a few escaped the massacre but were driven away from helping Jumbo. Once she was captured Jumbo was taken to America via a ship along with a few other animals from her jungle and even Africa. Jumbo was sold to a circus in Florida and lives out her life there until adulthood along the way she lives with her sisters who are Caddy,Prissy,Giddy and Matriarch. In the time when Mrs. Jumbo and the other animals are in there winter corridors the babies start to arrive one by one Mrs. Jumbo sees the parents receive there new babies but sadly hers never comes. It not until she in on the train the late Mr. Stork comes with her baby which she names Jumbo Jr. although he was sarcastically named Dumbo by the other elephants due to his large ears which would come in handy for him as his mother later finds out. The day of the Circus comes and Mrs. Jumbo and her son walk in the parade Dumbo trips and later Mrs. Jumbo gives him a bath once they return to the circus. Soon after, a group of boys enter the tent and they begin teasing Dumbo. One boy went up to Dumbo and pulled at his ear, hurting Dumbo. This angered Mrs. Jumbo so she picked up the boy and spanked him with her trunk to teach him. The Ringmaster arrives and tries to calm her down, but fails. She is assumed to have gone mad, and so is locked up in solitary confinement. Dumbo contuied to work in the circus as a clown and became friends with Timothy Mouse. Dumbo then discoved that he could fly thanks to the help of the crows and there "magic feather" and with Dumbo suddenly becoming famous Mrs. Jumbo was released from solitary confinement and was reuinted with her son and lived happy. Although their happyiness would not last as Dumbo soon went off to join some sort of war in africa leaving a very worried Mrs. Jumbo to fallow after her son sometime later. In the Hero's camp Mrs. Jumbo hopes to find her son and helps the soliders as a nurse. Appearance She is a large grey Asian elephant with blue eyes. she wears a pink bonnet on the top of her head and a blue colored rug with pink trimming on her back. She also has light purple eye shadow on her eyelids. Personality Mrs. Jumbo is very sweet and caring, especially to her son, but is shown to have a fiery and violent side, Like when she attacked the kids who made fun of Dumbo. She is motherly to other young animals in the circus although you would hardly see that side of her since she spends most of the time with her son Dumbo. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Elephant